A plurality of semiconductor chips is stacked to each other in forming a semiconductor device. In order to electrically connect the stacked semiconductor chips, a through silicon via (hereinafter TSV) that passes through a semiconductor chip is formed in each of the semiconductor chips. With such TSVs, power can be supplied to each of the stacked semiconductor chips.